Devices for mounting handles to doors without the use of exposed fasteners are known to the art. A traditional method for installing numerous types of hardware but especially for securing a bent-bar push/pull handle is to mount the handle upon an anchor projecting perpendicularly from the surface of the door. The handle is secured to the anchor by a single set screw acting on a cone-shaped section of the anchor.
Hardware mounted to a door by this traditional method suffers from the problem of continuously loosening from its holding device and requires ongoing maintenance. The single set screw employed to secure the handle to the anchor provides a pivot point for the forces applied to the hardware as the handle is pushed and pulled. The pivot point translates the lateral force applied to the door handle into a rotational force upon the hardware about the set screw, generating a hardware wobble. In addition, the steel comprising the cone itself is not an infinitely hard material, thereby contributing to the overall problem.
Efforts have been made to correct this problem by securing the handle to the anchor using two opposing set screws acting upon the same cone. This arrangement affords little if any mechanical advantage, however, since two set screws bearing upon one anchor cone act as a single pivot point.